All My Love
by BeastBoyfangirl
Summary: "Raven what's in the bags?" Beast boy asked "All of your love. I'm returning all your love and I want all my love back too." Raven responded


**Hey there this is Beastboyfangirl! And this is my disclaimer:**

**I do not and probably will not ever own the Teen Titans. Or any DC characters; Never ever will I only own this story.**

**Hey! I'm back Sorry I haven't been updating my story I have had a major writers block. But I'm getting idea's as we speak. I was watching TV when this idea came. It was such a cute idea I instantly thought of Beast boy and Raven doing this. Hope you like it please leave reviews if you like it and want me to do a bit more of these kind of story.**

**In this story Raven will be able to show emotion please keep that in mind.**

* * *

**All My Love**

The sun started rising slowly in Jump City illuminating a certain changeling's room. The crimes in Jump City's crimes have rapidly gone down since the Brotherhood of Evil was defeated and all the villains were frozen. There was still crimes seeing as how new villains started springing up, and challenging the Titans. Beast boy was currently laying down on his bed sleeping wearing his pajamas which looked similar to his Doom Patrol costume, but instead of getting tight around his legs they were loose and he had no sleeves. He slept in the top bunk while the bottom one was a mess. He had a small TV on top of his dresser the screen still flickered on. Late in the night Beast boy was busy watching TV and during a commercial he decided he would close his eyes until they were over but ended falling asleep.

Beast boy's room had been recently redecorated by many pictures; and all the pictures resembled one another because of two things they either had Raven in it or Raven and Beast boy. After many months of chickening out Beast boy finally had the guts to ask Raven out. And it couldn't get any better for the new couple; Beast boy and Raven have been dating for about 2 years.

Beast boy started mumbling nonsense as he continued sleeping a few minutes later he flipped on to his back. There was a soft knock on the door and Beast boy's ear twitched but continued sleeping. Raven stood outside the door with several bags not seeing or hearing any response she knocked again once more slightly louder but more urgent, once again Beast boy ear twitched. Beast boy finally hearing the knocks woke up; he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes after a few more minutes he drowsily walked towards his door.

"Hu..h?" Beast boy muttered as he opened the door and saw Raven

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven chanted and the 8 bags next to her were surrounded by black fire and levitated into Beast boy's room.

Raven looked around Beast boy's room then looked inside Beast boy's eye. She took a breath then sighed. She saw a barely awake Beast boy and decided it would just be better if she got it over with, she closed her eyes.

"What's wrong Rav-"Beast boy was about to say before being cut off by Raven

"I want to break up" Raven blurted out

There was an awkward silence as Beast boy looked at Raven, tears started forming in Beast boy's eyes as he looked down at the 8 giant bags she brought. Beast boy looked at Raven confused trying to understand what she was saying and if she meant it.

"Raven what are you trying to say?" Beast boy questioned dumbly

"You heard me Beast boy" Raven answered "I'm tired of waiting for you. Last time we went shopping you almost ran out of the mall when I suggested we go see the rings." Raven wrapped her hands around herself as if trying to protect herself.

"I-I…." Beast boy muttered

Raven watched Beast boy head turn up and down switching gazes from the bags to her. Beast boy still confused tried the best to understand the problem currently happening. He looked at his electric clock and read 5:46 Beast boy desperately hope all this was a nightmare.

"Raven can we talk about this later?" Beast boy asked

"No we can't Beast boy we just can't I have to get this over with." Raven answered then started walking towards the door and stepped outside Beast boy's room. Just being in there was making her considered if she really meant it all.

Beast boy growled in frustration why was this happening to him couldn't anything good ever happen to him. The only thing good that happened to him so far was him and Raven dating and looked at where that got him; Beast boy took a deep breath then let it out.

"Raven what's in the bags?" Beast boy asked

"All of your love. I'm returning all your love and I want all my love back too." Raven responded "Please just go get all my love so we can finish this and it will all be over soon. Raven gestured with her hand to Beast boy to get to it.

"How can I? Where would I get? Raven how can I-"Beast boy questioned and looked at Raven or the answers.

"Just go get it Beast boy" Raven ordered

Beast boy looking just as confused like before nodded and closed his door some more only giving Raven a sliver to see inside; Beast boy walked inside his room and started looking. From inside the room noises could be heard such as thumps, creaks, crashes, breaking and more. Beast boy reappeared again after a few seconds and opened his door wider.

"Here I've got your love" Beast boy simply stated

"Good. And thanks for making this easier for me Beast boy I gave you all my love to you and I need it just in case. It would be weird if I gave them yours and I really appr-"Raven started saying before Beast boy gave her a small palm sized bag.

"What's this?" She asked and pointed at the bag which she was currently holding.

"That's your love" Beast boy responded as he leaned on his doorframe.

"My love… all of it?" She asked again

"Yep that's all your love. All the love you gave me" Beast boy said and looked at the bag sadly as if it had a hidden meaning.

"This can't be all of it" Raven continued "Wait… did you lose my love?" She pointed at Beast boy and then at the bag accusing him.

"What?"Beast boy said "No. Of course I didn't"

"So this is really all I gave you?" Raven asked once again "Oh. Okay then thanks I'll be going now" She said rather lamely.

Beast boy opened his door wider and looked at Raven sadly then shook his head; Raven gripped the bag tightly then nodded and started walking away, but then stopped. She sighed and turned around a pleading look in her eyes as she stared at Beast boy one more time.

"Is this really all the love I gave you" She begged

"Yes. You should look inside first" Beast boy answered

Raven raised her shoulders up and down as if saying why not she couldn't lose anything more she was already losing the guy she loved so why not look inside. Raven turned around so she was facing Beast boy and stared opening the bag; as she opened the bag a small box from in it.

"What's this" Raven asked as she carefully examined the box from every corner.

"Open it and find out" Beast boy responded he started walking towards Raven and stood next to her.

"Why won't you just tell me what it is…" Raven opened the box only to see a ring inside it, silent tears started coming out of Raven eyes. "Beast boy… is this what I think it is."

"It is Raven" Beast boy said

"It's not a friendship ring? Or a joke?" Raven asked

"It's not Raven" Beast boy took the ring out of the case and got on one knee, he extended his hand and grabbed Raven hand and put the ring on her. The silent tears started to become sobs of happiness as she waited for Beast boy to stand up before hugging him tightly.

"Steve told me when you love a woman as much as he does with Rita. Or I do right now and you couldn't find a place to put all her love a ring could fit all her love plus more of the future love." Beast boy stated

Raven who was still hugging Beast boy crazily let go of him and looked deep into his eyes she then leaned forward as did he and they both kissed. After a few seconds Raven and Beast boy parted, and Raven leaned her head against Beast boy's chest.

"I love you" She said

"I love you too" Beast boy said

Raven and Beast boy hugged again for a few minutes before Raven pushed Beast boy slightly away from her and kissed him again.

"You know that's not even half of your love right?" Raven asked Beast boy "My whole room is filled with your love; these bags have just a few of your love but not all of it." She continued

"I love you Rae" Beast boy said before kissing her again

* * *

**Did you like it? Please leave reviews if you like it. It's such a cute story! I couldn't stop thinking about it once it came to my mind. Hope I did well on this! I might do more stories like this if you like it. Reviews are appreciated!**

**Until next time! **

**Bye!**

**Beastboyfangirl**


End file.
